Crystal Meth
Part of the New Apostolic Reformation and disciple/ sidekick of Mother of Chaos who is knee deep in the movement. Early Life Born in California to a wacky NAR pastor of a mega church, she soon grew up to be even more crazy than her father and getting deeper involved with the New Apostolic Reformation movement. She constantly claime do have visions from God, Jesus and the Holy Spirit and also became an ardent follower of Mother of Chaos from her Youtube videos. Many viewed her as rather unstable and many are alarmed at her name which she gave herself as it seems that her out of touch life style can only be brought down to she must be taking that drug. Upon hearing Mother of Chaos moving to Grasmere Valley she felt God telling her to move there as well to be near as she called Mother of Chaos 'The Mouth Piece of God'. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 27 Crystal among others arrive in Grasmere Valley to live in Volume 27 just before the Snap election takes place between Sam Bishop and Tessa Crab. Crystal is at the meeting with Sam Bishop, Mel and Mother of Chaos when Sam wanted his future predicted as to whether he would remain Prime Minister. Mary Bishop, Sam's mother warned him not to have any such dealings with a crackpot like Mother of Chaos who is connected to the NAR. However it is Crystal Meth, a neighbour of Mother Chaos and fellow NAR adherent who convinces Sam to talk to Mother of Chaos who she claims is a mouth piece from God. Mother of Chaos declares that Sam will win as the prophecy says. Sam is reassured however it is clear Mother of Chaos is anything but a profit as Tessa Crab manages to win the election much to Sam's horror which caused for her title of being a prophet to be questioned. Volume 29 When Jeremy Thompson and Adam Thompson come to Grasmere Valley claiming that Jeremy who is autistic and can't walk and barely communicate had been to heaven and back after a tragic car accident, Crystal Meth as do Mother of Chaos, Sharon Penn and Lady Lynette Parsons are among those who jump on the bandwagon with supporting vigorously their account. The four of them bump into Alexander Estrix at the grocery store. They rave about their 'experiences' they are having as it seems everyone is physical encounters of heaven, hell, God or the holy spirit. Crystal claims to have seen the holy spirit who acts the genie from Aladdin and looks like it as well. When Alexander Estrix says he has never had such supernatural a experience, they claim that he is not a Christian as they are shocked he has never had such an experience. Alexander loses his temper at them especially Sharon who is a call girl and he points how someone of that lifestyle could claim she is a Christian but he is not. The four are outraged by such a judgmental statements while working at the grocery store, Buck Felton fires Alexander and he leaves, his faith having been shipwrecked by the four. Volume 32 When the insufferable Mrs Campbell refuses to move out of Grasmere Valley, Pat Roth, the late night prophesy charismatic talk show hosts decides to pronounce a fake prophesy on his show that Grasmere Valley would be burned up hoping that on the show which Mrs Campbell ends up watching that she would run out of town. He enlists both Crystal Meth and Mother of Chaos who seem to have seen what was about to happen with Grasmere Valley. Mother of Chaos seems to genuinely believe in her own prophesy as she keeps shouting out fire. Crystal Meth however clearly doesn't as doesn't Pat Roth. They hope that the 'prophesy' would drive out Mrs Campbell from the town. However instead the audience believe it to be true and pandemonium is unleashed as everyone is trying to get out of the studio and out of Grasmere Valley. The fake prophesy spreads and it seems everyone wants out of the town, except Mrs Campbell who doesn't believe a word of it. As a result of the panic created Pat Roth agrees with Crystal Meth to start a fire to show how their prediction came true. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #63-#65 The Apocalypse? #63 Tale of Marion Richards Crystal believes her prediction of the world ending which she says came to her when the Lord spoke to via Facebook saying it would end when a ginger lady would cross the world. When Marion Richards does and after Marion dug the bodies out of the graves to add drama to the town, Crystal believes this confirms this. #68-72 Dead Famous #70 Tale of Dac Shane Mr Wier is seen in the desert a the beginning of the concert having an hallucination of Crystal Meth and her good friend Cristophe Voldo playing golf. He tries to run and say hello to them but it turns out he is still very much stranded in the desert. #76 Skater Boy #76 Tale of Simon Haldeck She is among the many injured as a result of the skateboard competition and has to go into the ambulance. #78 No Man’s an Island #78 Tale of Angleque Denson Crystal Meth along with her friend Dane Norman wanted to join Angleque Denson in her escape of the country after Sam Bishop was reinstated as Prime Minister. However due to them not being black women, she rejected both their invitation and as a result made an enemy out of the pair. #81 Let’s Play Ball #81 Tale of Cammy Dolwaski She is among those who are watching the Baseball/Rounders mash up game in the park with her good friend Cristophe Voldo. When Daffodil catches the ball after Rory Macclesfield and Cammy Dolwaski have a competition to see who catch and neither do, Crystal moans that a few hours of her life just went down the toilet. #89-93 What’s The Scoop on Mrs Goop? #93 Tale of Pauline Fawlett She is among those desperate to find the house of Mr Goop after Mrs Goop revealed him on live television. She manages to get to his house and is the one who shouts out his name which is none other than to everyone's shock David Thompson. #95 How to Book a Cab #95 Tale of Beatrice Lothario She appears trying to help Beatrice Lothario along with a number of other people to try and book a taxi for CD Cakes. #111-115 Who Let the Prisoners out? #112 Tale of Alfredo Richie She is seen in Ze Pub when it is believed one of the prisoners that Andrea Fullow had bought their freedom may be in the ladies toilet.